1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server management systems and methods, more particularly a server management system and method for monitoring and controlling a plurality of blade servers which is connected in series.
2. Description of Related Art
A blade server system usually includes a plurality of blade servers mounted in a server rack. Each of the blade servers can work independently. The blade servers of the server system are preferably controlled and monitored collectively. A typical server monitor system and method utilizes a computer connected to the blade servers in parallel. The computer can control and monitor the blade servers one by one. Each of the blade servers is monitored by the computer in a predetermined time period. However, the blade servers of the server system cannot all be monitored all the time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.